


Dear You

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood, Family, Friendship, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, hello
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise tidak menyukai anak laki-laki berambut biru yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Dia juga tidak mau berteman dengannya. Itulah yang dia pikirkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu pertama_

**Hello**

.

…*..

.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru yang tinggal di depan rumah adalah anak laki-laki favorit kakak-kakak perempuannya.

Mereka mengatakan jika anak itu manis dan menggemaskan, meski keberadaannya lebih sering tidak terlihat. Terkadang keduanya bahkan sampai berebut untuk menyapa dan mencubit pipi anak itu—membuat Ryouta memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah mereka.

Ryouta sama sekali tidak tertarik pada anak itu. Betapapun kakak-kakaknya selalu ribut mengatakan jika dia harus berteman dengan anak itu. Alasan yang mereka gunakan sederhana—namun mengesalkan. Karena Ryouta dan anak itu adalah teman satu kelas, karena mereka tinggal berhadapan, karena anak itu selalu memasang wajah kesepian, karena Ryouta membutuhkan sedikitnya satu orang teman laki-laki dalam hidupnya—bukan cuma anak-anak perempuan yang selalu berebut menyapanya ...

"Masa bodoh!" Ryouta berteriak saat kakak sulungnya kembali memberinya nasihat yang sama untuk yang kelima belas kalinya minggu ini. "Tidak bisakah aku menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi temanku sendiri? Aku sudah kelas lima!"

Kakak sulungnya memutar mata, memakan sarapannya dengan lambat—berhati-hati agar berat badannya tidak naik karena kalori yang ada di dalam makanan tersebut, bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah seorang model. "Aku tidak bermasud mendiktemu atau apa. Tapi kau harus tahu siapa orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan teman."

"Kau juga butuh teman laki-laki. Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan perempuan," kakak keduanya menimpali. Tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Ryota, membuat si anak laki-laki mendecih tidak suka.

Ryouta menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku tidak bergaul dengan annak perempuan, mereka yang mendekat padaku. Bukan sebaliknya. Lagipula, aku juga punya teman laki-laki."

"Siapa?"

"A ... Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi dan Akashicchi ...." Ryouta mengatakannya sambil membuang muka. Tidak bermaksud berbohong, lagi pula dia tidak berbohong. Tapi tetap saja, nama-nama yang disebutkannya itu adalah teman yang bertepuk sebelah tangan—mereka selalu menolak tiap kali Ryouta mengatakan jika mereka adalah teman. "Lagipula, anak laki-laki itu juga wajahnya tidak terlalu seperti laki-laki! Apa bedanya berteman dengannya dibandingkan dengan berteman dengan anak perempuan?!"

"Bedanya sudah jelas! Karena dia lebih menggemaskan dari anak perempuan pada umumnya dan membiarkan kami mencubit pipinya tanpa mengeluh!" Kakak keduanya mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yakin. "Yang jelas, kau harus berteman dengannya. Dengan begitu, dia akan sering bermain ke sini dan aku akan lebih sering mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu.”

“Tapi …”

“Aku tidak mau mendengar bantahan."

"Kejamnyaaaa! Lagipula aku yakin kalau aku juga tidak kalah manisnya dengan anak itu! Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mencubit pipiku lagi sekarang?"

"Kau manis. Tapi itu tiga tahun lalu,” sang kakak mengakui. “Salah siapa sekarang tubuhmu sudah mulai berkembang menjadi laki-laki."

"Heee? Itu kan wajar untuk anak laki-laki kelas lima SD!"

Kakak sulungnya menghela napas panjang mendengar perdebatan yang melebar ke arah yang tidak jelas itu. "Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak punya teman. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya." Gadis yang juga berprofesi sebagai model itu berbisik dengan suaranya yang dalam dan lembut. "Memangnya Ryouta tidak kasihan padanya? Sendirian itu menyedihkan lho. Ryouta juga pasti tahu rasanya kan?"

"Tapi kan ..." Ryouta menggembungkan pipinya, tanda jika dia tidak terlalu suka dengan ide itu. Namun suara kakak sulungnya yang lembut itu mengingatkannya akan suara ibunya saat sedang menasihatinya, sulit untuk ditentang. "Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan anak itu ... ukh ..."

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu tidak suka padanya?" kakak sulungnya kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut. "Bukankah dia anak yang baik?"

Ryouta sama sekali tidak bisa bilang jika dia sedikit takut pada anak itu. Anak berambut biru itu sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi, sering muncul di dekatnya tiba-tiba, dan keberadaannya juga tidak terasa. Benar-benar seperti hantu yang muncul di TV semalam. Apalagi kedua kakaknya selalu meributkan betapa menggemaskannya anak itu. Padahal mereka juga punya adik laki-laki yang selalu dipuji orang dengan sebutan tampan dan manis. Ryouta membuang muka, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Berikan lagi aku satu alasan yang bagus untuk berteman dengannya."

Kakak keduanya mengetuk dagu, berpikir. "Karena dia anak yang baik?"

"Ditolak."

"Karena dia sangat manis?"

"Ditolak."

"Karena pipinya empuk?"

"Alasan apa itu?!"

"Karena mungkin dia sama sekali bukan laki-laki dan akan tumbuh payudara saat sudah remaja?"

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN?!"

Kakak sulungnya menarik napas panjang, "Ryouta, dengarkan aku ..."

.

...*...

.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ryouta sudah menunggunya sejak tadi, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari pintu kayu rumah tetangganya itu, tidak mau melewatkan momen keluarnya sanng anak.

Si anak memandanginya beberapa saat, tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi atau kata apapun. Berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

_Aku diabaikan?!_

Ryouta ikut berjalan mengikuti anak itu, beruntung sekolah mereka sama, dia tidak perlu dianggap _stalker_ atau orang aneh. Dalam hati mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa nama anak laki-laki itu—dia benar-benar tidak mengingatnya meski tiap hari mendengarnya saat guru mereka mengabsen. Siapa ya?

"Hei ..." dia mencoba memanggil.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh. Tampak terkejut mendengar Ryouta memanggilnya. "Ya?"

Ryouta menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung. Benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Itu ... siapa namamu?"

Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Tiga kedipan.

“Kalau tidak mau mengatakannya ya sudahh!”

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Ah! Akhirnya Ryouta bisa mengingat kembali suara gurunya yang memanggil nama itu setiap harinya dengan nada bertanya. Atau saat kakak-kakaknya meributkan anak itu dengan suara tinggi melengking.

"Mengapa Kise-kun memanggilku?"

"Itu ... tidak apa-apa." Ryouta berjalan mendahuluinya, membiarkan anak itu berdiri di belakangnya, memandanginya dengan tatapan mata tak terbacanya. Namun jelas dia penasaran dengan sikap aneh sang tetangga hari ini. Ryouta menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya mau mengatakan, ' _Selamat pagi, Kurokocchi_ '. Itu saja kok."

Anak laki-laki itu mengedipkan mata sekali lagi. Tampak tidak yakin harus bereaksi apa dengan jawaban Ryouta. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Selamat pagi juga, Kise-kun."

“Ma-mau berangkat bersama ke sekolah?”

“Tentu saja.”

.

.

.

_"Ryouta, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau memang tidak ingin berteman dengannya, dan aku juga tidak akan mengarang-ngarang alasan untuk membuatmu berteman dengan_ _anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, aku juga tahu kalau sebenarnya kau tidak benar-benar membenci anak itu. Jadi, bertemanlah dengannya jika kau sudah menemukan satu alasan untuk berteman dengannya."_

.

.

.

Itulah yang kakaknya katakan padanya tadi pagi. Dan Ryouta rasa, dia sudah menemukan satu alasan untuk berteman dengan anak laki-laki berambut biru itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, Kurokocchi.

_Karena dia ingin mendengar Tetsuya menyapanya setiap pagi._

.

…*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Aku suka membuat kisah anak-anak, walau memang agak sulit karena aku sudah banyak lupa kenanganku di masa anak-anak dulu.  Settingnya kira-kira saat mereka masih kelas 5 SD dan di dunia yang berbeda dengan KnB.

FF ini merupakan sequel dari FF-ku yang lain untuk event ini, **Goodbye and Hello.**

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. ^^


End file.
